


Sir

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Mulder meets Ahab.





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S1  
> A/N: For a tumblr prompt. I guess it could have happened?

“Sir,” Mulder says nervously, wiping his palm on his trouser seam in a way he hopes is surreptitious. He reaches for Captain Scully’s hand. 

“You don’t have to call me ‘sir’. Just call me Captain Scully,” Captain Scully says. His handshake is dry and firm, his palm callused. Mulder is suddenly aware that his hands have always been soft. 

“Dad,” Scully says, very slightly chastising, and Captain Scully chuckles. 

“All right, Starbuck, at ease,” he says. “I won’t send him to the brig.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, sir,” Mulder says.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, son,” Captain Scully says. “Don’t mind about before. Call me Bill.”

“My reputation gets, uh, exaggerated,” Mulder says, sliding a sidelong glance at Scully.

“Not by my daughter,” Captain Scully says firmly, putting an arm around Scully’s shoulders. She looks younger next to her father, and gentler, but Mulder can see the steel in both of them. 

“Your daughter is an incredible person,” Mulder says. “I don’t know if she’s told you that.”

“Oh, I knew from the minute she was hatched,” Captain Scully says fondly. “Before, even.”

“Dad,” Scully says, the picture of flattered exasperation.

“You know it’s true, Starbuck,” he tells her, smiling down at her. She smiles back at him and Mulder’s heart aches for the kind of family he never had.

Captain Scully turns back to him. “Thank you for showing Dana the ropes.”

“She’s the one keeping me in line,” Mulder says. “She’s already a finer agent than I could ever hope to be.”

“Mulder,” Scully says, her voice slightly melting, slightly warning.

“You know that’s true, sir,” Mulder says to Captain Scully.

“I do,” he says firmly. “No disrespect intended, of course.”

Mulder shrugs. “I didn’t take it that way, sir.”

“Take care of each other,” Captain Scully says. “I’m sure she’ll keep you honest, Mulder.”

“From day one,” Mulder says. _Until death do us part_ , he thinks.


End file.
